


A New Day?

by Dapplemii



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: A New Day spoilers, Nomura explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapplemii/pseuds/Dapplemii
Summary: It all happened in a manner of seconds. Beat’s attention quickly turned back to his friend who had been shot right in front of him. Neku’s body glowed faintly then faded out of his sight.Another short one! Set right at the end of A New Day. Don't read unless you've played the new chapter. There are spoilers!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A New Day?

“NEKU”

It was all happening so fast. Beat couldn’t process it. The reaper girl, the gun, the bullet...Joshua.

Beat dove towards Neku’s falling body, but he was too far away. Another shot rang through the air. “Tch” The bullet only grazed the girl’s shoulder, but it was enough. It was just a warning shot.

_“How dare you”_ it communicated, _“Leave NOW.”_

The reaper turned around and took a few shaky steps before disappearing. It all happened in a manner of seconds. Beat’s attention quickly turned back to his friend who had been shot right in front of him. Neku’s body glowed faintly then faded out of his sight.

“You...What did you DO?” Beat lept to his feet and attempted to grab Joshua’s collar, but the boy stepped back and out of reach.

“Relax, Beat” Joshua said in a tone Beat wasn’t used to hearing out of him. Not that he had met Joshua too many times. And the few times he had, he hadn’t given the boy any time to talk before beating him up. Now he sounded more monotone. That stuck up condescending demeanor wasn’t present in his voice.

“It’s alright I’ve got him. Neku is safe.”

“What the hell do you mean he’s alright?! Where is he?!” Beat exclaimed. He closed the gap between them and loomed down over Joshua. But, Joshua didn’t move out of the way this time.

“Beat you know who I am,” Joshua spoke without looking at him. His gaze seemed to be aimed at the ground and his hands were in fists at his sides.

“I promise he is safe.”

“And why should I trust you?”

“Because Neku is my friend, and... I have no more use for him.” Joshua started to duck and turn away, but Beat grabbed his shoulder.

“What the fuck does that mean?!”

“It means he should be free!” Joshua whipped back around. “Free from death, free from the UG, and free from me! But I can’t even protect him from one of my own reapers!” He exclaimed.

Beat was successful at grabbing Joshua’s collar this time. He had more words on the tip of his tongue to spit back, but then the sky flashed, quickly grabbing his attention.

“What is that?”

“Shinjuku…”

The symbol of the Reaper’s game, that skull, was clearly visible in the red sky. But, it was only red over Shinjuku. The sky over Shibuya was clear.

“Hey what’s going-” But Joshua had already vanished from Beat’s grip. He was alone in Udagwa.

Beat grabbed his phone and called Shiki. She picked up immediately.

“Beat what’s going on is everything okay?!” Beat guessed she could see the sky too.

“Shiki...shit..”

**Author's Note:**

> So Nomura care to explain what just happened? No? Okay...I'll do it for you.   
> I really want to believe that everything is okay and Neku is safe even if he's dead. A New Day really threw us all off. And after Re:Mind who knows what to think.


End file.
